


Children of the Stars

by ShandyCandy278



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Eden - Freeform, F/M, Learning languages, Mentions of Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Nonbinary Main Character, Other, nb characters, nonbinary characters - Freeform, nonbinary minor character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/pseuds/ShandyCandy278
Summary: They were sent on a mission, to do just one thing: return the light to the stars that fell.They just hadn't expected to meet anyone along the way.
Relationships: FRIENDSHIPS FOR EVERYONE - Relationship, OC & OC, OC/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Children of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> heyooo
> 
> I'm not active in the sky community so I doubt this will get big or anything, but I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> This chapter (and work) was beta read by DrakinJade (on Ao3 and every other social platform).

It was empty. 

Dark.

Ancient.

They could think of a hundred words to describe the scene where they had landed, but none of them seemed to fit.

It was weird to have a condensed mass. Strange in the oddest of ways.

The noise that the water made as it moved up and down the beach was foreign. But they had no time currently to appreciate the little things. They needed to get started.

The first thing they decided to move was the lightest part. Off to their left and right, wiggling and curling. And below them as well. Then they moved the parts after that, and the ones after that, slowly making their way up until they found themselves actually moving- pushing themselves up and off of the sand. There was a large rock before them, a path carved through. They knew they needed to get to it, but- how to make this new form move?

Unsure, they finally looked down at themselves.

The great light had been gracious with giving them clothes. That or the spirits had insisted upon their descent down to the planet below. Regardless, they now had some kind of better, visual understanding of their body. They shifted onto their knees, falling a few times before they slowly managed to stand up. It was wobbly and perhaps pathetic had any other living creatures been still alive to see it, but they managed and were proud of themselves for the effort.

They took a step forward, then another- slowly making their way towards the carved cave. It echoed the noises they made against the sand. As they walked past, carvings lit up on the walls. They gasped in awe, stopping for a moment. It had surprised them, but after a bit of staring, they continued onwards. They jumped into a strange substance when they needed to (the substance itself solid yet lacking form, splashing as they walked through) and continued on, climbing towards the light. When they made it through it was blinding at first, but after they got used to the light they looked across the isle. It was empty- void of life and any sign of life outside of some strange, rocky statues, clouds, and a temple in the distance.

Step one of their goal. 

They began their descent down, sliding down the mountain to make it to the ground. They succeeded, although it was a little bumpy. From there on they wandered, exploring as much as they could and even gathering some light (stars fallen from the heavens without being born, not having been granted the permission that they had by the Great Light, desperate to see what the world below them looked like up close), which allowed them to power the strange cloth they had been sent down with- the cloth's purpose to grant them the power of flight. They flew up, and as they continued onward they came across memories- spirits from the stars who had been born into the world, revealing to them a life and time that had long since past. 

It wasn’t long before they arrived at the temple. They walked inside, lighting the candles as they went. Doing so activated slumbering magics, showing portraits and images of what they could only presume to be the other temples. They continued onward, lighting up crystals one at a time to open the door to the inner sanctum- the image of the boat locking it and protecting the inside from any form of corruption. It was loud and old, the mechanics and magics complaining vocally and making them startle for a moment before breathing out a sigh of relief. The doors opened, granting them access to the room. They walked in. 

The grave lay there, a single candle unlit. 

It was time to do what they were sent down for.

To return the light to the elders, the embodiments of the great stars.

They lit the candle and then knelt down on the ground, folding their hands in prayer- a thing they knew for sure would give them access to the Elder. They meditated peacefully until they connected to the elder, opening up their spirit.

The elder had died old, shambling to and fro- too weak to move on without the full light of their star. It was saddening, really- but once they gave the elder the light from the great light it was as though they were as good as new. The elder looked down, giving them a light nod. They nodded in turn, and that was all that was needed for their conversation to be understood. They would thank the great light for the elder when they returned to orbit.

Then the elder summoned the birds- using them to help guide them to where the next temple was.

And, just as they were supposed to, the little star continued onwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for giving my fanfiction a read! If you like what you've read so far, please tell me what you thought in the comments! I'd really like it and it helps keep me motivated to keep writing.


End file.
